Thankful For You
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto wants to know what Sasuke is thankful for and the raven can never deny his dobe. Cute, short, and fluffy! Too cute even for my good! Early Thanksgiving Fic! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! A little bit sexual in the beginning, tho Sasunaru


Disclaimer: me now owny so you know suey, kay?

[{[A/N: aww too cute a little Thanksgiving story. Yes I know Thanksgiving won't be till a couple days but I'm going to be going to be with my family!! Woot! And I'm not too sure we're going to be bringing the computer soo…. I'm going to post this a couple days before!! YAY! Lolz HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! It's also a bit cliché but to cute to deny! A bit lemony! Just a bit... you know a tiny bit. Haha also just a bit of OOC but not too much. Lolz so….enjoy x3]}]

Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke what he's thankful for and Sasuke shows him. Not perverted…ok well maybe a little but not too much.

Rated: T for a lil bit mature things in the beginning.

Xxx

"Nngh! …..ah…Ah!! NNGH! SASUKE!!!!" Naruto screamed as he rode out his orgasm all the while Sasuke pounding into him. Feeling the tight muscles clench around his cock, Sasuke, also came, cumming deep inside of his boyfriend.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips.

Naruto grinned as Sasuke pulled away and then turned his head to look at the clock blinking "12:09am November 26, 2009," then turned back to his raven, who was currently snuggling into Naruto's upper torso. [{[A/N: oooh run-on sentence!!! I JUST LOVE BAD GRAMMER!! (sarcastic. You will only get it if u go to my school or church)]}]

"Hey Sasuke?" the blond asked his boyfriend.

"Hn?" Sasuke "hn-ed" into Naruto's chest.

"It's Thanksgiving, Teme." He said lightly and he wrapped his arms securely around Sasuke.

"So?" Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's torso.

"So? So!? So what are you thankful for?" Naruto said scornfully at his seme. The blond kitsune lifted Sasuke's chin and stared deeply into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

The raven sighed then lifted himself up on shaky arms and kissed Naruto's forehead, "I'm thankful for your forehead because it holds your mind and I love your mind. So imaginative and beautiful. You may be a Dobe, but sometimes you can come up with some really deep stuff, Naru."

Then he kissed the blonde's cheeks. "I'm thankful for you cheeks because when I kiss you or make love to you they become the most beautiful shade of red. I love your cheeks because they hold your whiskers," he then kissed each of his six whiskers, "that I love because they make you stand out. They also prove that there is only one you and if those whiskers were to go away, you just wouldn't be the same."

Naruto purred at Sasuke's words, but the onyx eyed boy wasn't finished just yet. He then kissed his nose, "I'm thankful for your nose because it's too cute and if it weren't that cute I'm not too sure what I would do. I love the way it scrunches up when you sneeze and when you talk. "

Next, the raven kissed his eyelids, "Mmm, these I'm definitely thankful for. Because they hold your eyes; your gorgeous, big, beautiful, clear, blue eyes…and I could stare into your eyes all day long if I had the chance. When I look into them, I feel like I'm looking up into the sky or when I look into them I feel like I'm in the deepest, clearest of oceans and I'm drowning, but I can't help not to care because the water is so beautiful and that is all that I'm focused on.

Sasuke then kissed the top of his head, "I'm thankful for your hair. I feel like when it's gray and it's raining or when it's nighttime all I need to do is see your beautiful blond hair and I'm in a prairie field and the sun is shining bright over my head. If I'm having a bad day, all I need to do is see a glimpse of your blond head, and my day is brighter."

Naruto giggled and Sasuke smiled down at him, then leaned in forward and captured his plump lips. The raven pulled back slightly so he could talk but his mouth was still grazing against Naruto's, "I'm thankful for your lips. They're nice and plump and beautiful. When I capture them and make them mine in a kiss they fit exactly with mine. They say the most profound things, the nicest things, and the funniest things I've ever heard." Sasuke smirked slightly as he said the next thing, "And they make the most delectable noises when we make love. Mewls, purrs, moans, groans, and scre-"Sasuke was cut off as Naruto pouted and blushed, saying, "SASUKE!"

The raven laughed, "Well you wanted to know! Do you want me to continue, Dobe?" he asked down at his worn out and exhausted blonde.

The kitsune smiled up sleepily at him, "No… that will do for now…I think I'm just going to go to sleep now…" Naruto yawned and then leaned upward, giving Sasuke a deep kiss before falling back on the pillow and promptly falling asleep.

Sasuke chuckled at his boyfriend, and then leaned down on top of him, snuggling close. "One more thing Naru…" Sasuke said, pulling his sleeping blond closer to him, "I'm thankful for you."

Xxx

AWWWW!!! Too cuuutee!!! You know you love it!! HAHA TOOO CUUUTEE!!! I had fun writing this! Wellp HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL OF YOU! To Mel-Chan and Suicidal Muffin Chan! And everyone else I love you all to death! AND REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!!! ~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
